Let's Get Rambling
Let's Get Rambling is the fourth episode of season one and the fourth episode of the series. Summary The Geckos', the Fullers' and Gonzalez's paths merge at the Dew Drop Inn. Seth decides that the Fullers and their RV are the Geckos' ride across the border. Alone with Katie, Richie can sense something about her father is bothering her. Although curious, she is uneasy with this, as she has learned her father and mother might have argued in the car just before the fatal accident. Gonzalez, in possession of Richie's symbolic knife, begins to have visions of a man killed during his first Ranger bust with Earl. After a shootout with the police and Gonzalez, the Geckos and Fullers escape in the RV. Plot The group and Freddie's paths merge while they are all at the Dew Drop Inn. Seth plans to use the Fullers to get across the border and Richie talks to Kate. Freddie begins to have visions of the man, Bo Barlow, he killed during his first Ranger bust with Earl while he has the knife in his possession. The Geckos and Fullers escape the inn in the RV while a shootout begins. Cast Main Cast * D.J. Cotrona as Seth Gecko * Zane Holtz as Richie Gecko * Eiza González as Santánico Pandemonium * Jesse Garcia as Freddie Gonzalez * Madison Davenport as Kate Fuller * Brandon Soo Hoo as Scott Fuller * Wilmer Valderrama as Carlos Madrigal * Robert Patrick as Jacob Fuller * Don Johnson as Earl McGraw Supporting Cast * Samantha Esteban as Monica Garza * Joanna Going as Jennifer Fuller * Brandon Smith as Chance Holbrook * Adrianne Palicki as Vanessa Styles * Mark Hanson as Bo Barlow * Ryan Rutledge as Deputy Lyle * Samuel Davis as Deputy J.P * Jennifer Griffin as Mean Old Maid * Sonny Carl Davis as Mean Old Bastard * Wally Welch as Monolo Gallery Seth 1x04.png Seth 2 1x04.png Seth 3 1x04.png Seth 4 1x04.png Seth 5 1x04.png Kate 1x04.png Kate 2 1x04.png Kate 3 1x04.png Kate 4 1x04.png Kate 5 1x04.png Richie 1x04.png Richie 2 1x04.png Richie 3 1x04.png Richie 4 1x04.png Richie 5 1x04.png Kate 6 1x04.png Kate 7 1x04.png Kate 8 1x04.png Kate 9 1x04.png Kate 10 1x04.png Freddie 1x04.png Freddie 2 1x04.png Freddie 3 104.png Freddie 4 1x04.png Freddie 5 1x04.png Jacob 1x04.png Jacob 2 1x04.png Jacob 3 1x04.png Jacob 4 1x04.png Jacob 5 1x04.png Richie 6 1x04.png Richie 7 1x04.png Richie 8 1x04.png Richie 9 1x04.png Richie 10 1x04.png Freddie 6 1x04.png Freddie 7 1x04.png Freddie 8 1x04.png Freddie 9 1x04.png Freddie 10 1x04.png Manolo 1x04.png Kate 14 1x04.png Kate 13 1x04.png Kate 12 1x04.png Kate 11 1x04.png JP and Lyle.png Jennifer 2 1x04.png Jennifer 1x04.png Jacob and Scott 1x04.png Jacob and Jennifer 2 1x04.png Jacob and Jennifer 1x04.png Earl 3 1x04.png Earl 2 1x04.png Earl 1x04.png Deputy Lyle 1x04.png Chance 2 1x04.png Chance 1x04.png Bo 3 1x04.png Bo 2 1x04.png Bo Barlow 1x04.png Vanessa 3 1x04.png Vanessa 2 1x04.png Vanessa 1x04.png Seth and Kate 1x04.png Seth 9 1x04.png Seth 8 1x04.png Seth 7 1x04.png Seth 6 1x04.png Scott 4 1x04.png Scott 3 1x04.png Scott 2 1x04.png Scott 1x04.png Mean Old Maid.png Mean Old Maid 2.png Mean Old Bastard.png Kate and Scott.png Body Count *Bo Barlow Trivia *Richie and Kate meet. *The Gecko brothers kidnapped the Fuller Family. *Freddie Gonzalez finds the Gecko brothers. *Seth is shot by Freddie Gonzalez. Continuity *Earl is seen in a flashback. See Also Category:Episodes Category:Season One Category:Episodes featuring all main characters Category:Flashback episodes